Ranma do the job
by N.I.E
Summary: Ranma mal überspitzt dargestellt


Das hier ist eine Parodie auf Ranma. Also nicht ärgern.  
  
Ranma do the Job  
  
Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction  
  
Von NeoIkonEpifanez [frankwiesler666@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 sowie alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Orte und Ereignisse sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Es ist Nachmittag und zwei Jungen graben eine kleine Wiese um. "Man das ist echt eine üble Arbeit, und wir sind nicht einmal annähernd bei der Hälfte," stöhnte Junge Eins.  
  
"Ja warum kann Vater auch keinen Bagger mieten, oder warum hilft er uns nicht, ist ja sein Auto," murrte Junge 2 dazu.  
  
"Nützt alles nichts, wir sind wieder die Dummen und nach dem Ausheben sind wir eh noch nicht fertig," resignierte Junge Eins.  
  
"Hast recht also weiter," stimmte Junge 2 niedergeschlagen zu.  
  
Aus einiger Entfernung kam gerade Ranma des Weges gelaufen. "Hey siehst du den?" stupste Junge 2 rüber zu Junge 1.  
  
"Das ist dieser Saotome," entgegnete der Angesprochene mit einem Schnaufen.  
  
"Mir kommt da eine Idee," nickte Junge 2 freudig zu seinem Bruder, auch bekannt als Junge 1.  
  
Eine kurze Unterredung später und einem Ranma der nun gerade dabei war das kleine Wiesengrundstück ohne Seitenblick zu passieren, fingen die beiden Arbeitenden ein kleines Gespräch an:  
  
"Oh Bruder, wir werden die Schaufelkampftechnik nie perfekt beherrschen," schrie Junge 1 förmlich Richtung Junge 2.  
  
"Du hast recht, oh Bruder, diese ultimative Kampftechnik werden wir nie beherrschen," antwortet Junge 2 mit lauter Stimme voller gespielter Trauer.  
  
Ranma stoppte mitten im Schritt. Das Brötchen welches er gerade noch mit einer Hand in den Mund steckte fiel ungekaut zu Boden. Ranma stand da regungslos ohne Zeichen von Leben. In seinem Kopf war das Brötchen verschwunden und dicken Buchstaben gewichen die das Wort "Kampf" formten.  
  
"K..K...Kampfsport???" Ranmas Versuch nicht zu sabbern endete kläglich. "Redet ihr von Kampfsport?" stammelte er zu den zwei freudig grinsenden Jungen.  
  
"Aber natürlich, wir trainieren gerade die ultimative Technik unserer Kampfschule: die Spaten-Technik," begann Junge 1.  
  
"Das ist unser Trainingsareal, und das sind unsere, seit langem in Familienbesitz befindliche Übungsstäbe," fügte Junge 2 hinzu.  
  
"Und ist diese Technik gut???" stammelte Ranma mit Geifer im Mundwinkel und ziemlich großen Augen.  
  
"Aber natürlich sie ist die beste Technik der Welt."  
  
"Könntet ihr sie mir zeigen?" fragte Ranma freudig.  
  
"Nein," antwortete Junge 2 harsch, "kein Außenstehender darf die Technik sehen. Aber," fügte er bedächtig hinzu, "wenn du Schüler unserer Schule währst könnten wir dir die Grundlagen zeigen."  
  
"Bringt sie mir bei, bringt sie mir bei," winselte Ranma auf Knien.  
  
"Wenn du es so sehr willst bringen wir dir bei wie du üben kannst," sagte Junge 1 gönnerhaft.  
  
"Danke Danke," rief Ranma fröhlich.  
  
"Also pass auf Ranma," begann Junge 2 und zeigte Ranma wie man mit einem Spaten Erde aushob. Ranma wunderte sich nicht das sie seinen Namen kannten und beobachtet freudig die Lektion. "So, als erstes gräbst du dieses Feld 50cm tief um, aber gleichmäßig bitteschön. Übrig gebliebene Erde muss natürlich zu dem Platz da drüben gebracht werden. Wir überwachen dich und machen dich auf die Fehler aufmerksam," erklärte er mit ausschweifender Gestik weiter.  
  
Ranma begann sofort mit einem der Spaten die Wiese weiter umzugraben. Er versuchte die Bewegungen haarklein zu imitieren.  
  
"Sehr gut, aber achte auf die Knie."  
  
"Deine schultern, das ist falsch."  
  
"Du musst viel lockerer in den Gelenken werden."  
  
"Mehr mit Gefühl. Nicht nur mit Kraft," hallte es von den zwei Liegestühlen am Grundstücksrand.  
  
Ranma ackerte wie ein Blöder, freute sich aber wie ein Kind. "Ja eine neue Technik, ich werde noch besser, har har. Eine Technik die nur ich kenne, hehe," spukte es in seinem Kopf herum. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schon lange auf Kodachi-Status.  
  
Am Abend stand ein keuchender Ranma in mitten des umgegrabenes Grundstückes. Applaus hallte ihm entgegen. "Sehr gut Ranma, die Grundlagen verstehst du, aber das war nur der erste Teil."  
  
"Ja morgen folgt Lektion Nummer 2: Die Technik mit der man ein Grundstück Pflastert." Beide Jungs mussten sich das Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
Ranma nickte freudig.  
  
"Aber sei pünktlich, wir können uns nicht mit so schlechten Schülern wie dir aufhalten," sagte Junge 2 arrogant. Ranma nickte ehrfürchtig. Aber im Inneren hatte er Feuer gefangen - er würde diese Technik meistern und noch stärker werden. Er würde damit zu Hause angeben können.  
  
Die beiden neuen 'Sensai' entließen ihren 'Schüler', und Ranma begann nach Hause zu keuchen.  
  
"Ich glaub mit dem könnten wir jede Menge Kohle machen," nickte Junge 1 im nachsehen zu Junge 2.  
  
"Ja du hast recht, aber erstmal lassen wir ihn das Grundstück pflastern, und dann fragen wir Vater ob es noch etwas zu tun gibt," fügte Junge 2 hinzu während er lachend Ranma nachsah, der triumphierend nach Hause trottete.  
  
"Ja, man muss das Eisen schmieden so lange es noch dumm ist," ergänzte Junge 1 nun auch lachend.  
  
Ranma indes war sich sicher mit dieser neuen Technik jeden seiner Feinde besiegen zu können und torkelte keuchend aber zufrieden nach Hause.  
  
Ende  
  
Dank geht an dieser stelle an Mark Soul der diese ff für mich korrigiert hat. 


End file.
